The Water Demon and I
by piggies can fly
Summary: 17 year old Daisuke made a wish in a old well, wishing that he would have a better life. What he didn't know was that he had released a demon free, and now the Demon will take his virginity. DarkXDaisuke KradXSatoshi Yaoi Unsuspecting things!
1. Chapter 1:My Life

**

* * *

**

**FOR READERS:**

**Hi this isn't my first story but my second but this is in another account, Lol. Please read and review so I know how the story is going and I want to know what the readers think about this story. I would like it if it wasn't comments like **

"**Oh this is good"**

"**Oh I love this story please continue."**

**I would prefer it if you put actually more time in your comments like you would do in English class. Lol. Thanks and hope you like this story. By the way Dark and Daisuke forever! Thank you**

**THIS STORY IS T-RATED. Shonen ai fan! DARK AND DAISUKE.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DONT READ IT! THIS A WARNING!!**

**

* * *

****The Water demon and I.**

**Secret agent in the night that oinks.**

**Chapter 1: ****My Life**

**The afternoon's sun warmed him as if it was hugging him. The only thing that could show that he was awake was his dull, red eyes, as he stared out the window in the middle of a class. **

**It wasn't like those other days when he was at home, his true feelings would come out and his eyes would sparkle the true colour of ruby.**

**He ignored the surrounding sounds except he could hear the peaceful quiet of the outdoors. The rhythm tic chirpings, the crickets, the sounds of whistle and running students made him at ease.**

**But he knew the thing that only got him in trouble was his bad habits of daydreaming. The poor little boy was suddenly awakened from bliss when he heard a loud shouting of his name called…his full name too. (When people say your full name is sometimes mean you're in trouble.)**

"**Niwa Daisuke!!!" The teacher screeched his name. **

**Poor little Daisuke winced when he heard his name being killed. One day his ears would be bleeding if the teacher kept on going like hat. Well either that or the teacher will lose her voice. **

"**I have you know this is not pre-school where you still have nap time. If your tired then I shall send you to the principal's office and maybe you can explain to him why you're sleeping in class." The teacher placed her hands on her hips and she had an ugly, mad scowl plastered on her face. **

**Daisuke just mumbled "sorry" to the teacher and blushed a scarlet red. The teacher who always hated Niwa because he was small framed, cute looking, innocent, and weak looking, which caused her to become a bully teacher. **

**Daisuke had his head down so no one could see his shamed face. Every one always made fun of him and laughed at him when he was in trouble. He just never knew why they would do that to him, even the teacher. **

**Daisuke was forced to go to the principal's. He knew today would be another bad day in school but it wouldn't be bad after school.**

**Today was a good day too. It was his auntie Umi's birthday. He was going to visit his family's famous wishing well. They said it was very powerful and no one could wish except if you were a "Niwa."**

**Even though today was a bad day, Niwa was smiling inside.**

**

* * *

****It was 9: 36p.m. and all the Niwas were gathering at their home shrine. Everyone was dressed in elegant clothes…kimonos, tux, dresses anything that match this exciting day. **

**The area was pitch black but it was the night lights and the stars that shown a better clearing of path. The shrine was all the way up and you had to walk about 100-200 steps all the way up. The last comers were Daisuke and his mom. **

"**OH! Emiko! It's good to see you! Oh and there is my cute, little nephew Daisuke! I'm so happy to see you have made it here safely. I hope you guys enjoy this wonderful night and feel free at home." A mid 30's women ran up to them. She was in her midnight kimono; her hair was done professionally leaving curled strands fall on her face. **

**If you didn't know her, you say she was 17. She had long brown hair that reached up to her hips, and green emerald eyes. She was the youngest aunt that Daisuke has. She was the nicest too. Daisuke quickly got out of the car and rushed to her. **

"**Auntie Umi!!! Happy birthday! Here's a present. I drew it for you and I hope you love it." Niwa hugged her tightly as Umi hugged him back. She laughed her beautiful laugh and kissed Daisuke on his right cheek. **

**Daisuke blushed pink and his eyes glowed in happiness and it was his true colours of ruby. **

**Emiko smiled and walked up the stairs to the shrine entrance and Daisuke waved his good byes and ran after his mother.**

**When they made it all the way up all the happy chatters grew louder. **

"**Daisuke!!!" a young boy called him. Daisuke spotted the caller and it turned out to be his best friend Satoshi. **

**Satoshi was slightly taller then Daisuke but he looked cold hearted. His hair was blue and his eyes were sapphire coloured. He was in a black tux and he smiled a small smile to Daisuke. **

"**Mrs. Niwa can I please have the permission to take your son with me?" Satoshi asked as he bowed lowly to her. Emiko giggled and agreed. Satoshi quickly snatched Daisuke's hand and ran, making the little red head startled. **

**The two 17-18 years old boys ran all the way past the crowded areas and all the way to a mini house. On the top there was a sign: "Do not open!" The door wasn't lock but it was covered in dirt, dust and cow webs. There was no one in sight and the chatters of people were low. **

"**Why are we here, Satoshi kun?" Daisuke questioned with his head slightly tilted in confusion.**

"**This is your family's famous wishing well. Ever since when our great ancestor died in an unknown death, it was closed up and no one trusted it or used it… I want to try it. Do you want to Daisuke?" Satoshi questioned as he stared deeply into the confused ruby eyes. **

**Daisuke had an uneasy feeling, Satoshi began to head to the door. He opened it with a slight push. The wooden doors creaked and dust fell down on him. Inside it was pitched black; there was a reeking smell of wet wood, rusting and moldings. **

**Daisuke didn't want to lose Satoshi so he quickly followed him behind. In front of them was a giant old stone well. It wasn't covered. Satoshi pulled out a flash light. He clicked it opened and flashed the light into the well.**

**("Where did you get that?")**

**("When you need to investigate your best friend flash light is there for you!!!")**

"**What's in there Satoshi kun?" Daisuke whispered as he leaned behind Satoshi.**

"**A Dead body!!!" Satoshi said in a creepy, shallow voice.**

**Daisuke cringed behind Satoshi. Satoshi chuckled and patted the red head's head. **

"**Kidding, you dummy. Let's make a wish now!" Satoshi said as he closed his hand in front oh is face and closed his eyes. Just when he was about to start, some one called his name. **

"**I'll be right back, dad's calling me!" Satoshi quickly ran ad his foot steps left leaving a scared little boy. Daisuke was scared now and all alone.**

**He didn't know what to do, the area was getting him all scared and he couldn't think. **

**Quickly shutting his eyes tight and clasping his hands together his whispered in the sleeping well. **

"**Dear wishing well…I know….m..my life has been hard at school….i..i'm scared and lost and I have no one to love me and no one to be my friend. I'm weak and short and small, people laugh at me. I'm defendless and all the girls have rejected me in school. **

**I just want something to happen to me in life. I want something to make me more active, I want drama I guess….?! Please help me I want someone to love me just the way I am…thank you"**

**Daisuke pulled a 10 dollar bill from his pocket and threw it in there. He was happy he let all his feelings out.**

**

* * *

****I was sleeping peacefully for all these years since my last wish I received and I heard little whisperings that came from the top of my well. **

**I groaned and stretched my body. It's been so long since I heard people call me. I was famous, I was the man of the Niwas but after that day when dear little kyo died, I was out of the question.**

**It was my fault. I heard some one leaving as I began to here someone talk. **

**I swam all the way up and leaned against the cold stones.**

**I listen to the sweet sound as I listened to the little boy talk and stutter. It's been so long since I had a good eating. I was hungry and I unconsciously licked my lips. hmmmm.**

"_Dear wishing well…I know….m..my life has been hard at school….i..i'm scared and lost and I have no one to love me and no one to be my friend. I'm weak and short and small, people laugh at me. I'm defenseless and all the girls have rejected me in school. I just want something to happen to me in life. I want something to make me more active, I want drama I guess….?! Please help me I want someone to love me just the way I am…thank you"_

**He threw 10 dollars in my well. The last time someone one threw that much was….never. The highest pay to me before that was 5 dollars. **

**I began to hear footsteps sounding come closer and heard another person call. The boy shouted back and ran off to the sound.**

**I caught his name before he left. Daisuke Niwa. I thought in my mind…"I might be your knight in shining armor, and I might make your life into a drama life but you seem to want that. You will be my new prey and I will eat you soon. My little Dai-chan!" I licked my lips again and gave my body another stretch and swam back in to the water.**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE!!!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT SO I CAN CONTINUE. **

* * *


	2. Chapter 2:The Devil

FOR READERS:

I thank you reviewers. I guess it wasn't a bad idea to start this story... Thanks and hope you like this story. By the way Dark and Daisuke forever! Thank you. Please continue reviewing.

THIS STORY IS T-RATED or M -rated... Shonen ai/ Yaoi fanz! DARK &DAISUKE.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DONT READ IT! THIS A WARNING!!

The Water demon and I.

Secret agent in the night that oinks.

Chapter 2The Devil

The long hand on the clock struck 12 and the clock rang with its mightiest cry.

"Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep." Daisuke tried to open his eyes and see clearly but his tired eyes stopped him from achieving it, only seeing the blurred vision. The morning alarm bothered him. He just wanted some sleep, he mumbled grumpy, why must god detest him in the morning and gradually eat him till late evening of the day. He had slept late last night due to the birthday party and boy he was pooped out from it.

Since the clock wasn't far from him he shifted a little closer to turn off the alarm. He sat up and shifted the covers away from him. Rubbed his eyes and widen them, then finally let them settle on their own. He pulled out his silver locket that was kept warmth by his body and kissed it, hesitated, then got up and stretched and shuffled his way to his solely private bathroom. He stared jadedly at himself in the mirror with droopy eyes.

"Good morning Daisuke, today is another day of hardship, but its ok! Smile." That was all Daisuke said to himself and with his left foot, he swiftly closed the bathroom door.

"Clack."

The bell rang just as Daisuke made it to the front entrance of the high school. Upon hearing it, Daisuke tried to run a little faster. But his little legs could only bring him to a certain distance before he accidentally tripped over his right foot causing him to fall flimsy to the dirt ground.

Miraculously to Daisuke's surprise, some one quickly places their hands on his waist and lifted him off from the ground. Daisuke began to unconsciously dust himself off and turned around. His eyes suddenly met with startlingly contact with burnished amethyst eyes. Daisuke slightly cocked his head to one side. In front of him was a perfectionist of a young man's body, well built, and toned.

"Are you ok?" The amethyst eye teen questioned. Daisuke blush a rosy pink and nodded ever so slightly for his reply.

"I…I...I"vve never seen y-you here before…?" Trying to focus on his words but the smaller boy only seemed to squeak them out. The young man in front of Daisuke unknowingly of the little boy's sense observed his flimsy, petit body and grinned to his approval liking.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Mousey, Mousey Dark."

The young man bowed down and captured Daisuke's nimble hand and softly brushed his lips against it, and looked up to stare at the little red head's hazy crimson eyes.

"What is your name, my beautiful cherry, I must know…"

"Niwa…N-Niwa D-D-Daisuke." With that clumsy reply, he quickly withdrew back his hand behind him.

"I'm new here... Perhaps you'd like to be my favorite acquaintance?" Daisuke looked awed at this newly aquatinted man making his cheeks to grow warmth.

"Eh?" that was the only reply before he knew what happened to him.

The sun seemed to have gotten warmer enwrapped by the ceased looking clouds, for what he was, god accepted it finally, his pained problem, seemed to wither away from this man's embracement.

The warmth engulfment caused realizations for the sole soul, the amethyst devil tacked his deprived soul, and eyed by the veiled cold eyes that were not distinguish by the smaller boy nor cared by the owner. Perhaps god has sent a guardian angel to him; possibly it was the devil that has arrived to get him instead.

The forsaken contact provoked the eternal sadness of the red hair child, illuminating serenity over the lost spirit. Unconscious tears rolled drawlingly down pacing the beloved's heartbeat. Maybe today was the new-fangled change that he has been seeking for eternity.

Daisuke walked out of the principal's office while closing the door after him. A sigh escaped from his parted pink lips and closed his eyes. The narrow time made him remember the recent speech from principal krad.

_Daisuke crept into the room and sat on the chair opposite from the principal's desk and waited for the principal to come in. A shiny glare seemed to grab the little curious boy's attention. The glare came from the frame on the principal's desk. _

_Daisuke picked up the frame and glanced at it. There was a picture of the principal at the age around 17 perhaps, with his solid smile plastered on him his left arm was hung around a younger maroon haired boy. The maroon hair boy seemed to be 15; the thing that caught Daisuke's attention was the silver locket around his neck._

_The door quietly opened and the principal entered the room. He eyed cautiously at the trespasser. _

"_Ahem…"_

_Startling the little boy, he nearly shattered the frame if the principal haven't caught it. The lost child panicky bowed and apologized repeatedly to the principal, his face blushing a crimson colour._

"_Due to your attendance I have perceive, this is your last tardy. You have detention for I whole week. Please make this as a final warning, if you continue to be late, you will be exiled from this year and to repeat again your grade. If there isn't anything else then you are excused, Niwa Daisuke"_

Daisuke posed in the position for quite awhile and students that walked past him must have thought he was as unemotional as a catatonic schizophrenia patient. A slightly soft shook the little red head boy to only bring back to his nightmare reality.

"Daisuke….Daisuke?" humble, sincere voice awakened him from thoughts.

Daisuke looked at the person in front of him, a smile crept along his face.

"Satoshi-kun. What's wrong?" Daisuke blissful smiled seemed to enchant the boy before him.

"What were you doing in the principal's office? Were you late again today too?"

"Yes, I fell and this guy name Mousey Dark helped me back up. Where is that guy anyway?"

"Mousey Dark….? Could it be? Ahem! Well anyway Daisuke we should hurry, and class is about to start. You don't want to be late not with your teacher being Katawa sensei"

"Oh my god! Your right! Thanks Satoshi-kun! BYE!! "

With that morning warning, Daisuke hurried to his 2nd hour class leaving the waving (bluenette) (isn't that funny.) boy. Running down the hall pasting the startled student near by, Daisuke finally dashed to his seat right before the bell rung, leaving flying papers scattered behind him.

Katawa sensei entered the room with another student tagging along her.

"Morning class, we have a new transfer student from Tokyo. Every one please give your attention to Mousey Dark."

The class directed their attention along with Daisuke. The Purple hair man with calm atmosphere, shown no mercy to tense feeling that any body would have in front of the class.

"I am Mousey, Mousey Dark. I came from Tokyo due to my family business. I was interested in making friends here for my better future for my family business. Along with the introduction of myself, my favorite acquaintance is Niwa Daisuke. "

With the grin smeared on the devil man's face and the purposeful wave, everyone quickly faced Niwa with all hatred, envy, disgust in their eyes. Niwa's face turned a scarlet red and was prepared for the horror this idiotic man will bring to his life. Even the teacher was glaring at him, perhaps envy…but it was the entire dark auras that seem to have made the red head boy shrink smaller, lowering his self-esteem.

"Well, if there isn't anything else…" Everyone looked at Mousey again except the scared boy.

"I shall sit besides Niwa on the right. Please be kind to me and take care of me." That was all he said and walked to his self appointed seat.

Class continued after the teacher hushed the class from their malign gossiping. As class went on Daisuke tried to work on his study but it seemed the purple haired teen was not ashamed of his doing. He constantly cooed the little boy to his attention and the others. It seemed so that this teen was not here to study but to pry the little boy from his work and problems.

Dysfunctional, Niwa gave in and looked perplex at Dark. Mousey smiled a wide on and winked at Niwa, scaring a sudden blush upon Niwa and he looked away swiftly, using his textbook to cover his cherry face.

Mousey grin was a sly one, staring hungrily at the boy, the teasing torture made his blood run wild. He wasn't a malicious man but a man who desire to cause embarrassment and was flirtatious to anyone who seemed awe by'd him.

When class was over, the little boy wanted zilch to do with this older teen but to hurry pack his laid out items and bolt to his 3rd class. The boy almost hit the ceiling when a finger touched his neck. Daisuke turned around in the cutest bewildered, red face. Dark chuckled deeply and smiled to Daisuke.

"Mon beaux, please show me my next class. I'm very lost and I must have no other, not a girl nor any other boy but you, my Dai-su-ke! "

With his name rolled out like that Niwa stared terrified by this man. Along side from them, Risa Harada, a twin teen whose heart was confined by the purple hair satin man on the first day, developed more hatred to the little Niwa child. She walked by and deliberately shoved Daisuke on his shoulder, hard, making the boy wince and cry like a small animal falling towards Dark. Luckily Mousey caught him before he fell. The girl upon seeing the save quickly hid her disgusted face and replied.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Niwa-kun, are you ok?" The girl cried to Daisuke with a hurtful expression.

"It's ok Harada-san." Daisuke blushed and looked down.

He always felt like a nuisance towards other. Maybe for all the better, he should disappear and so then he will cause no problem to any one. Wait, if he was to die, wouldn't he be a problem to god or the devil. This made Niwa more scared and perhaps he should just hide and never cease a trace of existence. Dark was still holding on to Niwa and the looked at the long hair girl with a grim look.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dark, I didn't mean to. You have to believe me!"

"Excuse us, Mademoiselle Harada but me and mon beaux ami must go now to our next class. "

With that Mousey picked up Niwa bridal style and their items and left, leaving the girl with revulsion thoughts. Niwa still hazed thoughts only concerned a better value to the devil man. Dark finally stopped upon a while and gazed at the smaller boy before him. His ruby eyes blurred, clouded with gone astray thoughts.

The chastely of this smaller boy only to please the purple man's pleasure, his innocence exposed was more then the devil could handle before he could only soon taste the sweet vector of the boy. Soft caresses around the little boy's cheeks soon soothed him and unconsciously began to purr and stir along with the stroking motions.

'He is as innocent as my once beloved koibito…' With such realizing thoughts, shunning away from the dark past hastening to the reality along with his hand, the quick pull away caused the little boy to wake up sad, knowing the soft touch have gone.

"M…Mousey!?" With final realization Niwa jumped away from the arms of the devil and shied away.

"Oh, Niwa can you show me to the restroom?" With false smile, unarmed figure, the man looked almost too innocent to do anything to the little boy. Daisuke nodded and lead the way. When they arrived in, Daisuke entered first along with the older teen.

"I'll wait-"

On the instant, before finishing his words, Dark grabbed Daisuke's ass and pulled him on top of the bathroom sink, making the little child cry. Leaning close to the enfant student before him, he could aroma the sweet smell or cinnamon burgundy. Only now, time seemed to only stop before them.

"My, my mon petit fraise. You just make me want to taste you, your sweet innocence, which taste of purity cherub, such glazing honey like you should of course will be tainted by the devil I."

The child was trembling before him, with new awaken feelings only he believed a devil can feel, face crimson, heated with pulsation heartbeats only seemed to be heard by him or maybe this devil man in front of him. Shaking body with unruly feelings, wanting shunned or dispersed from him.

'What is all this, that I am feeling?'

"Ah! Perhaps you are new to this? Virgin I suppose, like a newly bloomed blossom waiting for the bumblebee to intake of all that is yours."

"What are you doing?!" quick, un-witted words stumbled out carelessly only to let the lips of his to be taken within a hitch of breath leaving the boy staggered and immensely fragile in the hands of satin itself.

Entertained to the devil's sight, his hands twiddle to touch the unpolluted, untainted body. The innocence really wavered the devil to must touch. The boy's body was obviously screaming, "Touch me!"

Dark pulled away and licked his lips; intently looking at the blushing boy's parted pink lips. Such beauty should only belong to Dark, for which his uncontrollable body made him stir onward again to kiss and taste those pink rosy lips.

Dark glided his hand up the inner side of the child's parted legs, causing the boys to hold onto the shoulder's of the man with feelings that were so strong akin to a wave of immense pleasure, making the boy lean back, arching ,and gasping along parted breaths.

Almost to the tip of the boy's groin, Dark's teases the boy with new growing frustration. He removed his hands away from the heated area, making the boy under him unpleased but relaxed from the pleasure that grandly began to build up.

Dark began to unbutton the boy's collar and slowly revealing the pearl white body veiled beneath the white blouse. Fully unbuttoning the annoying blouse, Dark in haste pulled down Daisuke's shirt downwardly. Dark stopped suddenly when he realized a silver locket around the little boy's neck. Perhaps this boy was truly his koibito, with such thoughts; the sudden opening sound of the bathroom door hit the two with realizations from their bliss that they were still in school.

"What are you guys doing?!"

--

Voila ici, c'est la fin pour le moment

Hoped you like it my content readers. Please review to me, so I know how well I did, and don't hunt me down because of this bad cliff hanger… Guess who said that last sentence. Well any ways! Thanks you readers! I love you!!


	3. Chapter 3:Dark

* * *

**FOR READERS:**

**Hi. Please read and review so I know how the story is going and I want to know what the readers think about this story. Thanks and hope you like this story. By the way Dark and Daisuke forever! Thank you**

**THIS STORY IS M-RATED. Shonen ai fan! DARK AND DAISUKE.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DONT READ IT! THIS A WARNING!!**

**By the way, I decided to take the "" out! It pisses me off, try to read with out them! It's fun and tricky.**

**The Water demon and I.**

**Secret agent in the night that oinks.  


* * *

**

**Chapter 3: ****Dark.**

** Both Dark and Daisuke stared at the intruder with wild eyes. Daisuke screamed in realization that he was intruded, he screamed that Dark had just molested him in the bathroom, he screamed that he was almost naked, and he screamed that everyone was still there. He quickly grabbed his things and ran out of the bathroom as fast as his little body could bring him. His clothes were half on and half hanging off of him. Both Dark and Satoshi watched the little boy run in fascination. Who would have thought that the kid could run that fast? Satoshi looked back at the taller teen before him. **

What are you doing to him and most of all, what are you doing here?

What, can I not be here? Besides, it is not my fault. Some one set me free.

Obviously I should repay him with my dear life…or love.

** Satoshi scoffed. **

We banded you and we except you to be gone, or should I have to put you back in that damn hole with my own hands?

Oh? If you can… Don't forget, your only a mere human and I am a water demon. I can easily kill you if I want, but sadly my master is your friend so I must respect his wish.

** Satoshi glared at the sly teenager.**

I won't forgive you if you do anything to him.

** Dark laughed happily.**

What's so funny? Did you laugh too when you killed Kyo?

** Dark suddenly snapped shut his mouth with a snarl and in seconds, he ran up to Satoshi and smashed him against the door Satoshi was holding. **

I DID NOT KILL HIM**, Dark shouted.**

You killed him! Don't you dare lie, if you didn't then why was his bloody body in your hands!?

I told you! I found him dead and I ran up to him. I loved him! I loved him!

** Dark pushed harder, Satoshi was unfazed by this and continue his verbal attack. **

Why was the knife in your hands?

** Dark opened his mouth and nothing came out. He let go of Satoshi and straighten himself. **

Think what ever you want, I don't care anymore. Now that he is back, I don't care anymore.

** Dark left the bathroom with Satoshi thinking hard about what Dark might do to Daisuke. During 3****rd**** class, all 3 boys missed their class and no one cared about the two except Dark. Dark was on the roof, Satoshi was in the library and, Daisuke was in the art room. Dark breathed the air and sighed out deeply. **

Damn that blue head asshole.

** Dark sighed again. He was sure that this time he would get that cute red head. Daisuke did look like his past lover. The way their eyes shined, how short they were, how sexy and innocent their pink little lips were, their white, pale, smooth skin, their pink cheeks, and most of all their innocence. **

**Dark sighed again. Frustrated that he could of blocked the intruders with his magic. Suddenly something caught his attention. He got up.**

Come out, I know you are here.

** Krad emerged from the darkness. A smile plastered on his face. **

It's been 500 hundred years hasn't it Dark?

** Dark laughed. **

Yes and you still look the same too. Surprising you are now the principle of this school. How have you been?

Very well, so I heard from Satoshi that little Daisuke is your new prey?!

** Dark grinned. **

Of course. I am happier that he is the re-birth of Kyo. He has the same necklace that I have given to him.

Aren't you afraid that the Niwas' and the Hiwataris' would come after you and spell bound you again? Or maybe worse, they will actually kill you and send you to hell!?

I did no wrong!

** Dark walked up to the fence and banged it with his clenched hard fist. **

Who?! Who would frame me?

I don't know but who had tried to find the culprit but because there was no evidence to protect your innocence, you were sentence a thousand years in the well spell bound.

Thanks to my re-birth lover, it was fate that we would meet again and he would save me.

** The last bell of the day rang. Krad began to head towards the door to down stairs. **

Why were you talking to me this long? Aren't you the principal, don't you have things to do?

I have been a principal for 20 years; I think I can be gone for a while. I mean I have an assistant principal and a secretary.

By the way, is Satoshi your lover?

** Krad laughed.**

Something like that.

** Krad left, Dark sighed again. Dark left the roof top minutes after Krad and headed for home. Supposedly he was living on his home but really his plan was to live with the Niwa boy. **

** As the all the students began to head out, Daisuke slowly strolled towards home. Maybe home will cheer him up. It took no longer then 20 minutes for him to get home everyday and he made it safely. When he got home, his mother greeted him with the most lovingly hug anyone would give him and his smile would burst out of him. **

How was your school today?

Ok mom. Why don't you bring him over sometimes? It would be your first one, wouldn't?

I don't know mom, I just met him…

I mean you can have a sleep over and I am sure things would be just fine!

** The door bell suddenly rang. It startled Daisuke but it sure heck didn't scare Mrs. Niwa. She was jumping full of joy.**

Wow, you invited him already?

No, I never even told him where I liv-.

** Mrs. Niwa opened the door and the she suddenly turned mad!**

YOU?!

** Suddenly Dark hit Mrs. Niwa with something and her expression changed!?**

Why it's Dark?! I didn't know you came back from America? How was your trip? How come you never message that you came back? How is your mother? Where will you be staying? Oh this is just wonderful! Daisuke, Dark is your step-uncle from your dad's side.

Step-uncle?! How come I never heard of this?

** Both Dark and Mrs. Niwa totally ignored Daisuke.**

Oh, well Mrs. Niwa it's nice to see you again! I was hoping I can stay with you guys until my I can find a house. I have everything with me already!

Mom, when did I have a ste-.

Well we don't have any rooms open and I would not want you sleep on the couch. Daisuke, why don't you share your room with him? I'm sure it would be nice! It's perfect!

** Mrs. Niwa began pushing them both upstairs and locked the door with those two. **

Dinner will be at 8p.m., Mrs. Niwa shouted.

** Daisuke stared at Dark confused at what just all this happened! **

You're my step-uncle? I never heard this before…

I'm not your uncle and I am no where related to you.

Who are you?! What have you done to my mom!?

Why nothing but putting on a spell on her! She now thinks that I am your uncle. Say hi to your sexy uncle now, mon petit bon bon. She'll be fine, but you won't.

** With out hesitation, Dark took this opportunity to corner Daisuke onto his bed and on top of the little red head before him.**

My, my. We are going to have so much fun.

** Before Daisuke could freak out or scream, Dark quickly cast a water spell and water began to cover up all the walls.**

When you make your love cries to me, no one can hear you or save you, not even your mom.

** With a quick swoop, Dark was pressing onto Daisuke, his hungry lips on those pink, little, sexy lips.**

**TO BE CONTINUED…  


* * *

  
**

**Voila ici, c'est la fin pour le moment!**

Please review to me, so I know how well I did, and don't hunt me down because of this bad cliff hanger… Thanks you readers! I love you!!

**Authors comment:**

OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I shouldn't have stopped here! I bet everyone is excited to know what is the next scene and I wont lie either. Even I want to see! XD OH MY GOD! It's hot! Whoooo! Any way I am done being a fool! XD I wanted to make it longer but no no, I am tired! . and lazy! Hahahaha.

I am terribly sorry for my late, late, late ass update but since I have a laptop I will make use to update more, ok?! Love you for liking it and sticking with this story and praying that I would hurry the freak up! XD well this is going to be a golden opportunity for me and you! XD ahahhah! Thank you again every one !


	4. Chapter 4:Daisuke KYo

**FOR READERS:**

**Hi. Please read and review so I know how the story is going and I want to know what the readers think about this story. Thanks and hope you like this story. By the way Dark and Daisuke forever! Thank you**

**THIS STORY IS M-RATED. Shonen ai fan! DARK AND DAISUKE.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DONT READ IT! THIS A WARNING!!**

ありがとうみんあ。

Listening to "Eat You Up" by BoA.

**Text is bold.**

Talking is regular.

_**Thoughts are italicized and bold.**_

_**きょうは２００８年１１月１５日です。**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**The Water demon and I.**

**Secret agent in the night that oinks.**

**Chapter 3: Daisuke. Kyo.**

** With the scary attack of Dark, Daisuke somehow did not back away just like the bathroom incident. Some how... this feeling came out naturally to him. It was almost as if he had done this before with Dark. **

_**But. But…I AM STILL A VIRGIN! **_

**The gentle kiss was almost a longing feeling but yet it mentally told him that Dark was hungry for his little lips smackers (You know the chap stick brand, "lip smackers"…I think). Dark had held back as much as he could, in order to not scare the boy.**

**As Dark continued to romantically kiss the young boy, Daisuke was engulfed deeply in the ecstasy of Dark's touch. Dark swiftly moved into Daisuke's territory. His right arm circled around the small, girlish waist of Daisukes' firmly. Daisuke's heart began to beat faster and faster until it was unfelt-able. Everything was going out of control for him. **

**He was losing it, he was losing to Dark. Dark momentarily stopped to stare at Daisuke's clouded, dazed eyes. Daisuke quickly snapped back to reality and looked at the close gap between them. Dark smiled a sexy smile. He was proud of him right now. He knew that the red boy couldn't resist him. His pupils were much larger then before, therefore Daisuke was getting excited. **

**Dark dip in again down and kissed Daisuke, slower this time. He made his best to make Daisuke feel as much love from him. Daisuke couldn't help moan slightly when Dark teasingly sucked on his bottom lip. From retaining the new information from Daisuke, Dark couldn't help but take a second helping again, teasing the little boy. Daisuke moan again, this time a little louder and but it was still held back. Dark reverted back to kissing, making the boy loose all over and more vulnerable. Daisuke unconsciously held Dark tighter and Dark took the opportunity to slowly sit onto the bed and pulling Daisuke onto his lap. **

AH! What the-!

**Daisuke quickly pulled away from Dark when he felt a hard object pressed onto his butt, but Dark was too fast and his arm circled around the red head's waist, forcefully pulled Daisuke back down and closer into a hard kiss and along with the hard object pressing on his butt firmly now. Daisuke's eyes widen suddenly and gasped outward before falling dreamily back into the strong arms of Dark. **

**At this moment, Dark's tongue entered the little boy mouth and licked Daisuke's tongue. Daisuke held on tighter, ignoring that the hard object was now pressing harder against his small ass. Daisuke meowed every time Dark slightly pressed up against Daisuke's butt. Daisuke's face was flushed now and the room began to grow hotter. Dark's tongue against Daisuke felt so warm, wet, slithery, and tempting as Dark continued to tease him. Dark mentally grin as he something hard push slightly on his stomach.**

**Daisuke kept moaning every time Dark licked his tongue. Sending shivers down the small body of his, Dai's arm slowly slide up around Dark's neck. Dark pulled closer, fully feeling the little boy's erection against his stomach. This arouses the water demon more. Dark pulled away, leaving a salvia trail from his mouth to Daisuke. Daisuke was panting slightly now, his eyes showing that he was high and lusted with want. **

**Dark lean forward and kissed the boy's ear. Daisuke gasped and clutch on. By now Daisuke was completely all Darks'. Dark could take the boy fully now too if he wanted, but he was the re-birth of Kyo. His lover, he once loved with all his heart. His body, his soul, heart… it was all of Darks'. **

_**Kyo…**_

**The feeling of love stayed between the two teenagers, but the pleasure of love slowly soon stopped when something wet hit the red head's shoulder. The wet spot on his shoulder felt warm and in matter of seconds it was cold, freezing. Daisuke looked up at Dark. The wet spot seemed to have gotten bigger. **

D…Dark?

**The purple hair teenager looked at his little re-birthed lover. Tears were flowing freely now. His lips had release the boy from pleasure and now were closed tight. He bit his bottom lip slightly hard. **

**Daisuke, without anymore words, pulled the older man's head down to his heart to soothe his sadness. **

Shhh…it's ok. Don't cry. I'm here…

I'm here….

_**I'm here for him but I don't even know why he is crying?! Why am I still here? Dark, what have you done to me..?**_

Shhh…

**Dark began to cry harder, freaking the boy out. Fastening his stroking pace, Daisuke hugged a little tighter.**

D…do you want to talk about-t it? If you don't want to, it's ok….

**Dark never replied. The water that concealed the room as barrier was now broken. All the water returned back to Dark. After a couple minutes, Dark had fallen asleep on Daisuke's lap, while Daisuke was sleeping on top of Dark's head. Dark's plan was fulfilled but the end was a disaster. It has been 500 years since he cried. The day when his lover died, he cried. **

**There was a knock on the door and then the door opened. A small giggle was heard at the entrance of Daisuke's room. **

How cute!?

**The door closed back quietly. Emiko walked downstairs, a smile on her face. **

_**Dark, you didn't need to put a spell on me. For I am on your side of the story, I the 5**__**th**__** generation of the Niwas' have figured out the whole truth. You may have my son and take his virginity; in return I want the demon lord to return. I will go with your plan, but the day when they will hunt for my son and take his death like they did to Kyo, I will give no mercy on anybody. **_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Voila ici, c'est la fin pour le moment!**

Please review to me, so I know how well I did, and don't hunt me down because of this bad cliff hanger… Thanks you readers! I love you!!

**Author's comment:**

**＾＿＾おげんきですか。わたしはげんきです！**

**So is everyone slowly putting my puzzles together? What does the Demon lord have to do with this story? Why was Kyo killed and by who? Why is Daisuke the re-birth of Kyo? How does Emiko know all this, she wasn't even born yet!? Why is Dark after Daisuke? Is it just really because he loves him?! What will happen next? To be continued!?**

**Oh my god! I was typing this at 19:25p.m. And I fell asleep working on it. Woke up at 21:56p.m. To finish this, only to find out that it was 3PAGES! What the hell is wrong with me…? Oh yeah that's right! I am lazy! Nahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha*ahem. Today is my aunt and her daughter's birthday! Happy birthday! (It's not like they read my story…why am I saying happy birthday here…) **

**All you readers, DO NOT HATE ME FOR MAKING THE CHAPTERS SHORT WITH BAD CLIFF HANGERS, FOR I HAVE PURPOSELY DID IT ON PURPOSE TO MAKE YOU MAD! XD jk! **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Don't kill me…I have cookies!**


	5. Chapter 5:Satoshi to Krad

**FOR READERS:**

**Hi. Please read and review so I know how the story is going and I want to know what the readers think about this story. Thanks and hope you like this story. By the way Dark and Daisuke forever! Thank you**

**THIS STORY IS M-RATED. Shonen ai fan! DARK AND DAISUKE.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DONT READ IT! THIS A WARNING!!**

**ありがとうみんあ。**

**Listening to "Mirotic" by DBSK**

**Text is bold.**

**Talking is regular.**

**Thoughts are italicized and bold.**

**きょうは２００８年１１月22日です。**

**

* * *

  
**

**The Water demon and I.**

**Secret agent in the night that oinks.**

**Chapter 5: Satoshi and Krad.**

**I have seen bloodshed for thousands of years now, everywhere was a battle field, and every day was always dark and gloomy, always raining... The first time I saw blood on my own hands was when my brother's kingdom fell to its knees and were all killed like the incurable black plague.**

**The blood on me were the blood of my brother's, spilled on his very own throne while his head was cut off and was thrown like a ball, back and forth by the filthy hands of demons. My enemy… I heard them say over and over again, **_**No one is spared, not even the flowers that bloomed in the garden. **_

**All was torched, all were slaughtered, and all the gore made me crazy. I was so confused at that time, what had all happened!? My heart was beating fast, I could hear it. It felt as if it was going to burst out and everyone would know where I was hiding. **

**All of this must have been a nightmare, oh what a nightmare it was, it struck every nerve that I had to tremble, and I only hoped to wake up from it. But I soon realized that, it was reality. **

**I saw him, the man who had sold his own soul for his own selfish purpose, to become the next emperor. Humans were to blame too. Their greed, their self centeredness, and their stubbornness will kill them. **

**I stared through the cracks of the wall. I saw his ugly grin and heard his ugly cackle, but I couldn't see his face. I knew it was him…**

_**Lord Yami…**_

Lord Yami, we could not find prince Hiwatari.** A low life demon said, he was down on his right knee and his head bowed down low before a mere heavy human.**

**A loud angry growl echoed through the palace and a quick slash was heard. I shut my eyes tight. **

**I heard a loud thump on the floor. **

**I open my eyes slightly, everything was clear… I can see his angry face, along side of him was the dead demon staring blankly at me. An angry scowl plastered on his round face, creating big wrinkles on his forehead.**

**His samurai sword was drawn out covered with blood on it, dripping at the tip of the shiny blade. I was scared, so scared I wanted to run but I was more mad then scared. I wanted to lunge at him and kill him for killing my family. I couldn't concentrate. I wanted revenge…**

You bunch of fools I don't care how long it takes, I want him dead. If we don't kill him, I will never get my throne and you guys will never get to eat humans!

**In the little hole, I tried to see as much as I could. I had managed to escape because the King saved me; he hid me in a little room behind the throne, and ran off to defend his palace. Suddenly I remembered what the king has said to me…**

Make me proud, my little brother…the demon lord will be here soon.

**Those last words he said to me, made me believe now, the demon lord was coming. He was going to save us all. I was so happy that my heart suddenly started to hurt, twisted in knots, my breathing came hard.**

_**He's a demon?! Why would he save us?! All demons are bad, not a single one of them is good!**_

**I was really mad now; all I could think now was that what my big brother said now was all wrong, all stupid. I was sweating and panting, trying to understand what the hell was my brother thinking. **

**My breathing was short and quick now…**

**I needed to show my brother and that ugly man wrong. I searched around this little small spaced and found a small dagger hung against the wall.**

**It was beautiful, the handle was made of pure white jade and the blade was made of pure, clean gold. There were carvings on it, a dragon entangled on the handle. Remarkable.**

**It was beautiful, beautiful to be wasted on a monster like him, but I had no choice. **

**I quickly stepped out of the hiding place and ran towards him, screaming on the tops of my lungs! I race forward with all might, I was desperate now. Everyone turned to my direction; watching me now, running with the danger in my hand, up in the air…everyone was quiet.**

**I wanted to win, but I knew… I knew I wasn't going to win. A demon soldier near by Lord Yami jumped me; his dirty hands grab onto my arms and pushed me onto the floor. **

**I was pinned hard on the floor now, kissing the cold, bloody, wet floor. I looked up at Lord Yami, my face dripping with human blood. The smell was revolting, bad I didn't care. I was so mad, everything wasn't important anymore. I glared at him hard. He was grinning at me.**

_**Sick bastard!**_

There you are my little nephew. I was wondering where you were? Why did you hide, you know I am too old to play hide and seek!

**I growled in my throat. **

You filthy man! Get your hands off of me, you dirty demon.

**I was rewarded with a solid, painful slap. My face turned 90 degrees right. The demon pulled me up so I could face the old man, face to face. I grunted.**

**I spat on his grinning detestable face. He face suddenly changed and he slapped me hard. It was harder then the demon's hit. **

**My face was bruised, bleeding, and stinging continuously. My heart was beating fast. It hurt so bad I was crying. I was going to die soon. I couldn't do anything anymore, I had lost and now I was going to die, I'm going to do. Now I was praying now in my mind hoping the demon lord will save me.**

**Yami turned around and began to walk towards the throne. **

**Kill him, he said bluntly without turning his back at all to look at me for the last time.**

**I cried harder, I couldn't see anymore but all I could hear now was the laughter's of the Demon soldiers surrounding me. One demon that was about the age of 30 held onto me, so another one would chop my head off.**

_**Some one, save me!?**_

DEMON LORD!

**I closed my eyes shut at I felt the presence of a sword coming down on me. All of a sudden, everything went quiet. The demon holding me let go and I screamed only to be caught again in the arms of a warm somebody. Suddenly I hear a lot of thuds on the floor.**

**I opened my blurred eyes to see gold.**

**No, it was wave of the colour of shiny cream and gold mixed together. It was so beautiful. My hands were free now and I quickly wiped my tears. It was a tall handsome man before me, his hair was down and it was long. Who was he?**

_**Demon Lord?**_

**He smiled a very charming one. I looked around, every one was dead on the floor but Yami was on the throne sitting very perplexed, his face was scared now. The demon was holding his sword on his other hand with crimson blood.**

You ok?

**I nodded, I was blushing now. I had never seen a beautiful demon, never like him. He looked like a human but humans did not have gold hair or gold eyes. He looked very young. **

So you're the demon lord? Why not kill that kid and join me to rule the entire country, and then the world?

**The demon lord placed me on the floor softly and let me go. He walked towards the Human lord, without any fear in the world. He was smiling and it scared me. What was he thinking? I wasn't sure who this man was but he fascinated me. He was malicious and impassive but yet gentle and sweet.**

First of all, I am much stronger then you and I can take over the world in a snap. Second of all, I don't need to listen to you, and third of all, you're an ugly site to look at. Now vanish before my eyes.

**Without a say, the golden hair man sliced Lord Yami in two in a second. He turned around and looked at me, his smile returning. I looked back at uncle Yami; suddenly his body gushed out crimson and slavered onto the throne chair. I widen my eyes and looked back at the beautiful man in front me. He look so sincere to me, was he going to kill me too?**

Are you going to kill me, demon lord?** I whispered for only him to hear.**

No, I am not. No I am not the demon lord but I was sent over to assassinate Lord Yami under the Niwas. The Demon lord is in his slumber and only will awake when he wants to…

Then who are you beautiful demon?

**The golden demon gave a warm laugh. **

I am Krad, an elite lightning demon. My job is to assassinate for the Niwas and Hiwataris.

Who is the Demon lord then?

**His eyes showed a little hint of anger and jealously when the words came out of my mouth.**

A dark demon with the most powerful magic ever, he has all elements and he is a king of demon world.

**I was intrigued now. I wanted to know who this Krad was and who that Demon lord was but I also wanted to know, what will happen now?**

What will you do with me now?

I have finished my mission; you can either stay or let me take you back to the Niwas. There will a funeral in a couple weeks…

**I nodded and he picked me up in one arm. He was strong for a young teenager like him. **

**A couple weeks later after the funeral, I stayed with the Niwas. They showed me so much respect and love, I became their brother. I gave the palace in their care. They offered me a job and taught me, the raised me up.**

**Ever since then, I have been on Krad's side. He was older looking now and I have aged too. I became a demon exterminator and Krad was still an assassinator. When I became 80, I was so wise that the Niwas needed me so they offered and immortal potion, I agreed. I became a 17 year old looking immortal thanks to the medicine that the Niwas gave. But I was happier that I would be with Krad forever.**

**300 years later, I met Kyo Niwa. Kyo was the next heir of Niwas. Handsome, charming, smart, and innocent, I became his friend. Kyo later on met Dark when he was injured from a fight with a fox demon. **

**They became lovers and no longer when Kyo was turning 18, he was killed. The suspect was only Dark because when we finally found Kyo, he was in Dark's arm and Dark was holding the dagger that killed him. **

**Dark battled with Krad. Krad was to assassinate him for killing the heir of the family. The battle went on for 3 days straight, in the end, Krad could not kill him. In the end, the Niwas called the exterminators to bind him to the secret well.**

**I was one of the sorcerers to confine him for 1000 years in a magic well. We lived in peace for a while, while the well brought us luck when we wished for it. But now that the re-birth of Kyo was Daisuke had suddenly appeared, they guarded the house of the well with spells. But I was sure it was safe and well secluded.**

**I don't what happen or how it did happen; Daisuke easily released him without anyone of us knowing. But I am sure now; Dark is going to kill him to get his revenge.**

_**I must protect him.**_

What are you doing in here?

**I looked up. Krad was smiling at me.**

Sleeping…

**My face felt hot. It's been so long yet I still blush when I see this beautiful man. **

School's over now, go home and then go back to sleep.

**I nodded and he petted me. I smiled softly and he leaned forward me slowly to kiss my lips. It stayed there for awhile and then he back up, smiled again, and left.**

_**What are you thinking Krad?**_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Voila ici, c'est la fin pour le moment!**

Please review to me, so I know how well I did, and don't hunt me down because of this

**Author's comment:**

**＾＿＾おげんきですか。わたしはげんきです！**

**Well… it's my little brother's birthday on the 25…HAPPY BIRTHDAY! XD So many birthdays! **

**All you readers, how's the story going? Is it getting better…O.o I was at work working on this XD. It's now 9:37p.m. All the ****caffeine**** I had consumed this morning is down the toilet. T^T I'm so tired…by the way when I was typing this I was cackling and laughing not like "hahahhaha" but like "MWAHAHAHAHA!" or "KAKAKAKAKAK!" XD I was so excited, I loved the entire crazy kill kill and I am Krad and I am cool thing… I feel so sorry for Dark, its ok Dark. I Still love you! XD**

**Any way thanks guys! You're all awesome! Thanks for reading and I am sorry that there is no lovu lovu! T^T  
DO NOT HATE ME FOR MAKING THE CHAPTERS SHORT WITH BAD CLIFF HANGERS, FOR I HAVE PURPOSELY DID IT ON PURPOSE TO MAKE YOU MAD! XD jk! **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! Don't kill me…I have cookies!**


	6. Chapter 6:Something is happening

**FOR READERS:**

**Hi. Please read and review so I know how the story is going and I want to know what the readers think about this story. Thanks and hope you like this story. By the way Dark and Daisuke forever! Thank you**

**THIS STORY IS M-RATED. Shonen ai fan! DARK AND DAISUKE.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DONT READ IT! THIS A WARNING!!**

**ありがとうみんあ。**

**Listening to "Play" by Son Dam Bi**

**Text is bold.**

**Talking is regular.**

**Thoughts are italicized and bold.**

**きょうは２００８年１2月3****日です。**

**

* * *

  
**

**The Water demon and I.**

**Secret agent in the night that oinks.**

**Chapter 6: Something is happening…**

**My slumber was magnificent since…since so long. My bed was so warm, my quilt was so cuddly, and my pillow was so cushiony. I wanted to just feel this bliss a little longer when my alarm woke me up. I moaned unhappily and snuggle a little more deep into the fine, firm, musky smell of autumn, warm quilt. The quilt was just right and fit to block the morning rays from the window. **

_**Wait…has my blanket always smelled like autumn? Musky? Firm..? **_

**Daisuke's plump and cushiony pillow pulled him over and he kissed onto the firm, fine, musky smell of his warm QUILT. ^v^ Daisuke clutched on. **

**His pillow moved from his head to his waist, holding him tightly against the very thick quilt. Everything felt good but this was just plain weird. Daisuke opened his eyes and was greeted by a morning kiss. **

Bonjour mon petit ami. J'adore!

**Dark's other hand slowly caressed Daisuke's cheek and smiled happily. Daisuke stared horrified at what was underneath him Dark, the purple hair beauty with no clothes on but only his navy blue boxer was beneath him, was showing his toned muscles, his smooth rippling chest and the viewable abs to his cute bellybutton.**

**The purple hair man's lewd pose startle the red head on top, the sight made him turn red and scoot backwards hoping to get away from Dark. Dark stopped caressing and pulled the boy back down onto him causing the boy to fall onto him with an '**Eep**'.**

**Dark softly kissed the boy's earlobe and whispered something in his ear. The red head boy blushed… **

Daisuke? Dear are you awake?!

**The voice downstairs startled the red head; jumping off of Dark he shouted that he was awake.**

Hurry now, your 7 minutes late. Wake Dark up too!

You heard the lady, Dark, I'll be in the shower now.

**Daisuke knew by now Dark was a fishy man so he took his chance running to the bathroom quickly, locking the door in a snip. But Dark stayed on the bed, not moving an inch as soon as Daisuke jumped to the bathroom, usually he would though.**

**It made Daisuke wonder what was wrong with Dark all of a sudden; he quickly shook of that thought and continued his morning task.**

**Dark sat up when he heard the water go off in the shower. He sighed deeply and then sat up on the bed, got up, and began moving about to do his things. Today was going to be a long day for the both of them and they both knew it.**

**Daisuke was lathering himself with soap over his white creaming right shoulder, slowly working his way to his hand while hot water sprayed on his back, prickling his muscles. The room was getting steamy and warmer now, windows fogging, air getting thick and densely humid, and the floor slowly began to get damp. **

**Daisuke turned around placed the soap against the wall while the hot water sprayed on him. His hair sagged down and covered his eyes. He breathed again when he walked back from the water and moved his hair away from his eyes, his eyes were blurred with water but something black caught his eyes. **

**Was it a smudge? Daisuke rubbed the skin over his chest. It didn't go away. The water was still in his eyes; he wiped his eyes and stared in disbelief. **

OH MY GOD!?!?!?

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

**Both Dark and Emiko snapped their head towards where the scream was emitted like a deer see a headlight and watched in pure awe when a naked boy run down the stairs naked like a born baby stark naked and screaming his head off! **

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH!

**Dark ran up to the naked boy before him that was breaking down into tears and crying, pulling off his school coat. He placed it around the wet boy slumping onto the floor. **

What happened Dai dear?

M…mo- Mom -t is...zz.z…ha…ha...ha...hap...peh..penning...g…to- to meh?

**Emiko hugged her son dear and notice a black mark on his heart. She stared in disbelief.**

What is this mark?!

**Dark stared in confusion and slowly backed a little away from Daisuke.**

Dii...d I do this?

**Daisuke looked up at Dark with his teary eyes.**

This… is a devil sign…

**Daisuke stared down on his chest, the image was clear now, it wasn't big nor did it seem like a full finished mark. The mark was a skull with horns on it, it was laughing. There was mysterious embroil signs on it surrounding it in a circle shape around his heart. **

Dark...did you...g...give this to me?

I don't know…I...I think so…What have I done again?!

Daisuke stared in pure horror at Dark; his heart was beating so fast now, so fast that the last thing he knew was the ceiling was spinning along with the room in a screaming background.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Voila ici, c'est la fin pour le moment!**

Please review to me, so I know how well I did, and don't hunt me down because of this

**Author's comment:**

**＾＿＾おげんきですか。わたしはげんきです！**

**I took my time for this, well I haven't been very chirpy…T^T my piranha named Jason died. T^T I loved him too so I am waiting for another Piranha to come to me and I will name him Jason again, you know the killer Jason, he comes back all the time! XD **

**Well anyway I got 4 new fishes today! Wonder, Rod, Ashton, Midget! XD They are so small and the funniest thing is that they are trying to swim away from the evil water sucking filter! XD **

**  
DO NOT HATE ME FOR MAKING THE CHAPTERS SHORT WITH BAD CLIFF HANGERS, FOR I HAVE PURPOSELY DID IT ON PURPOSE TO MAKE YOU MAD! XD jk! **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! Don't kill me…I have cookies! THANK YOU READERS AND REVIEWERS!**


	7. Chapter 7: The strong Niwa, Kyo

**FOR READERS:**

**Hi. Please read and review so I know how the story is going and I want to know what the readers think about this story. Thanks and hope you like this story. By the way Dark and Daisuke forever! Thank you**

**THIS STORY IS M-RATED. Shonen ai fan! DARK AND DAISUKE.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DONT READ IT! THIS A WARNING!!**

**Listening to "It's You" by Super Junior  
**

**Text is bold.**

**Talking is "".**

**Thoughts are italicized and ''.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**The Water demon and I.**

**Secret agent in the night that oinks.**

**Chapter 7: The strongest Niwa, Kyo.  
**

**I could hear the morning birds sing outside of my yard. The sky was blue today, no clouds were at sight, and it was perfect. This was the first time I felt at peace. Ever since I was born till now, it has been nothing but training and force memorization of extermination arts on my body. And boy was my bed comfortable! How long have I slept and what day was it today? I turned over on my right. My senses suddenly perked, I was alert now, and still. My door roughly slided open slowly. Who, and why at this hour have come to try to attack me? The intruder took the first step and whole wooden floor beneath the intruder's floor creaked. The intruder quickly became stiff for a second, hoping that I wouldn't notice his/her presence. The coast was clear and the intruder took another step... it was silent, then creaked, creaked some more, till he/her made his way right next to me. I was still in the same position, when I heard a little giggle. I leaped out of my bed and onto the intruder! My right hand caught the intruder's throat and I sat on the intruder's stomach. A loud squeal came out of the intruder's lips. **

**"Leggo! Leggo!" the intruder struggled.**

** I chuckled at the intruder. He was no more then a 5 year old little boy, dressed in a high status costume. I ruffled his orange-red hair and pinched his chubby cheeks. **

**"Why must you disturb my sleep, little brat?" I said as I freed the little boy under me.**

** "Big brother, big brother, I just wanted to see you, its been so long!" The little boy said as he sat up looking at me. **

**He raked his nimble fingers through his messy hair. I lifted him up...**

**"I can see you all day, but you have to give me my alone time too."**

** The little boy nodded. I put him down on his feet and ran out the door. **

**He peeked back in, "By the way big brother, it's breakfast time too!" **

**I groaned and got up..**

** "Well then I guess its time to wake up then..." I got up and headed towards the bathroom to get ready. **

**The house was an old Japanese style architect built by my great ancestors. The Yard was an entire forest, and besides it was a training ground for my family. We were rich because our family has been here for thousands of years. Our family's task were to exterminate demons, ghosts, spirits, and any bad supernaturals. I was the 16th generation of the family who will soon be head of family after my father pasted away. To be honest, I loved my job. I loved to kill but I didn't look like a person who can kill a fly. I was short, skinny, and feminine looking. But that doesn't mean I wasn't strong. In fact, I was one of the 5 high ranking students extermination combat. I was first, my best friend, Satoshi was second, and rest of them were our rivals. They were no match for us but they never learn their lessons from picking on me.  
**

**After the breakfast I took my little brother, Shiroyuki to the streets. This was going to be the second time we went out together. He was giggling and running around me as got people were greeting me as I walked down the streets. Everyone knew who I was, I was calm, cool, and always happy around everyone.**** As we walked down the street, Shiroyuki held onto my hand. I could tell that he was excited. His eyes darted from one place to another, "oo-ing and ah-ing at everything he thought was interesting. There was a sword shop, a restaurant filled with happy soldiers, a whore house, couple of assessory stands, and etc. I felt my sleeve tug, and looked down. **

**"Big brother..." I could tell that Shiroyuki wanted something. He was looking down on me and kicking dirt up with his feet.**

**I leaned down and looked at him with a brim smile. **

**"What do you want Yuki, it's on me!"**

**His excited expression gleamed on me as he looked up! Oh, he was so adorable with that dimple and that smile of his.**

**"BIG BROTHER KYO! I WANT A THOSE CANDY!" **

**I looked around, but there was no candy store or stand in sight, then it hit me! The first time when I and Shiroyuki went out, we walked all the way up the mountain nearby and beyond there was a very special family candy. There the owner made their famous pearl candy. It was sweet and shiny. Many kids them so much that every year a group of members would go up the mountain and buy a huge quantity. But they always run out in less than 3 months. Going up that mountain took 5 hours non-stop, and a day with stops. **

**I smiled at Shiroyuki. "Shiroyuki, if you want to get those candy you will have to hold on tightly now." I said seriously to him. He nodded a couple times and held out his hand, I hoisted him up on my back and in snap, I ran. I ran so fast all every one could feel was the gust of wind I left behind. I lept up a building and jumped from one building roof to another. I looked back at Shiroyuki and I could see his eyes shut tightly shut and his hands tightly gasping my back for his dear life. I smirked at him and continued on. At least an hour had past and i was one- thrid up the mountain and ShiroYuki was still on my back but he was already asleep. The sun was still up and bright but the trees shaded the entire mountain making it darker. A sudden continuously movement startled me. It was so fast that i didn't have time to stop to see what it was. A huge dark cloak was all I saw as it went up the mountain and disappeared. I was still running but my mind froze in pure shock. Who was it and why was it heading up the mountain. It couldn't be human, it was too fast to be. I shook my head to forget about the problem, if this 'thing' was evil then the council would had informed him a job by now. **

**I continued to run up the mountain, by 3p.m. I made it to the store but it was CLOSED!!!! **

**"WHY?!" I cried out loud as I ran up to the door and banged on it profoundlessly.**

**The door slide open and the owner came out. He was in his mid 40s and he was in a kimono. He looked as ordinary as any one but he was smart and his head was always filled with ideas.**

** "Hijoji san, why are you closed so early?!" Shiroyuki behind me began to move about and wake. **

**"Are we here yet brother?" he mumbled.**

** "Were all sold out today, A young, handsome demon lad had bought them all just an hour ago."**

** Shiroyuki began to cry on my back and the owner, boomed a loud laugh. Shiroyuki freaked out by the laugh, stopped crying. **

**"Don't worry Shiroyuki-chan, I had save a bag for you." **

**The old man gave Shiroyuki a bag filled with shiny pearl- sized candies. Kyo pulled out the money and paid him. Hijoji san bowed humbly to Kyo.**

** "You see that young lad that passes you by an hour ago see you and your little brother, he must of knew that you were coming here to order some of the candy." **

**"So it was a demon..." I mumbled. **

**"Well do come in, Hana and Mika are inside Yukichan." Hijoji san as The Niwa brothers thanked him. **

**"So this demon...does he come here often?" I said.**

**"Why no, this was his second time coming here. The first time he came here was by accident, he said he business around here and he saw my store. He was so curious on what I was selling and when he had a taste, he went crazy!" Hijoji gave a great loud laugh again. **

**Shiroyuki, Hana, and Mika were playing in the back. Hijoji's wife, Kumiko san was in the back were hanging clothes. Hijoji and I were in the living room drinking our tea and talking. The back door in the living was open and I could see the little ones running about and chasing each other, Shiroyuki was so lucky. **

**"So how's training?"**

**"It's been tough but I'm almost done, just half a year left!" I replied. After talking with hijoji san, we went to the yard where he laughed so hard, his two daughters imitated his laugh too. By 5, Kyo and Shuroyuki bid the family goodbye and headed home. **

**At 11p.m. Kyo Niwa arrived home with again his sleeping little brother on his back. The servants took Shiroyuki to his room. I walked in and bowed to my mother and father. They were in the living room talking to a head council. I bowed to the head council. She smiled back and bowed in a very well manner. **

**"Come in, Kyo. This mission includes you. This is the head council of the South, Shimura san. She had come here to tell you a very serious matter." My father said tiredly. I sat down across from her. She was in her 80's and she was still moving about? **

**"Such honor that you've come here. Excuse me Shimura san, wouldn't it had been better if the regular councils told me? You didn't have to come here yourself. " I said to her. Shimura san howled a laugh. (Why is everyone laughing so loud today?)**

**"Kyo, one of the greatest fighter of all at the age of 16. I must see this! Such a nice, young, and handsome here, I must see myself, that's why I came!" Shimura san laughed again. Her smiled turned serious. She eyed me sternly. Fun time was over and it was time for business. **

**"Kyo Niwa, there will be a red full moon tomorrow, a massacre will happen, and demons will feast on their kill. Thousands of demons. It is your mission to kill them all. I came to you because I know you are very strong...I think you can do it yourself." She said slowly. **

**"Prove to me that you can do it and I will give you the title you've been waiting for...captain." She grinned wickedly, showing her entire set of pearly teethes. **

**

* * *

  
**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Voila ici, c'est la fin pour le moment!**

Please review to me, so I know how well I did, and don't hunt me down because of this

**Author's comment:**

**HELLO AND IM SORRY MY FELLOW BELOVED READERS! You all deserve to hit me on the head and beat me up...but it looks like school is starting soon and also the my house is being remodeled too! Thank you for reading and being patient with my story. Btw, anyone interested in teaching Japanese students English for six weeks and are attending college at the moment can email me or leave a comment on the review. TY!  
**

**  
DO NOT HATE ME FOR MAKING THE CHAPTERS SHORT WITH BAD CLIFF HANGERS, FOR I HAVE PURPOSELY DID IT ON PURPOSE TO MAKE YOU MAD! XD jk! **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! Don't kill me…I have cookies! THANK YOU READERS AND REVIEWERS!**


	8. Chapter 8:DarkII

FOR READERS:

Hi. Please read and review so I know how the story is going and I want to know what the readers think about this story. Thanks and hope you like this story. By the way Dark and Daisuke forever! Thank you

THIS STORY IS M-RATED. Shonen ai /YAOI fan! DARK AND DAISUKE.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DONT READ IT! THIS A WARNING!!

Listening to "Fast Car" by Namie Amuro.

Text is bold.

Talking is "".

Thoughts are italicized and ' '.

The Water demon and I.

Secret agent in the night that oinks.

Chapter 8: The Devil II.

'Captin!' 'Captin!' I said again and again in my mind.

My eyes were sparkling. My heartbeat was beating fast in pure delight! I rose up, fists clenched up besides me on either sides, I could see it. I was so hyped that I could barely concentrate on one single thing. I was in my room now, hopping around like a bunny, prancing away and doing twirls and loops. After the meeting with the head council, I couldn't hardly believe what an opportunity it gave me.

'Hmm...is it me or does it seems like good luck is rolling in my way?' I stopped and thought for a while and then a smile formed on my lips.

"WHO CARES!" I shouted at the wall and threw myself onto the wooden floor and burned my knees.

'ow, ow, ow! Stupid, stupid idiot!' I thought to myself while rubbing my knees. The door slide open and Mr. Niwa entered in.

"Kyo, your mission is tomorrow. You must prepare yourself to the fullest. I got up in a haste and walked up to my dad, bowing before him in great honour and respect.

"Thank you for giving me this wonderful opportunity! I will give it my best of the best" I thanked him.

"Ganbatte, Ganbatte ne..."

"HAI!"

He began to walk out before he stopped on the door way and paused there.

"You made this family proud, don't ever disappoint me..."

I looked at him silently, my eyes following him.

"Thank you very much for supporting me, father."

Mr. Niwa cracked a small smile on his lips and closed the door behind him. Mr. Niwa walked down the hallway and towards back to the living room where Mrs. Niwa was sitting there with something in her mind. When she sensed Mr. Niwa's presence, her dazing face soon dissolved into a warm smile.

fter father left, I stood up straight again and sighed. I walked towards to my balcony, slided the shoji door to the right and walked out a little. I took a deep breath and held it as long as I could and soon let it out. I looked up at the dark blue sky, the shimmering moon was going to be full tomorrow and it will glow as red as blood.

'Will tomorrow gain me victory or will it gain me death?' I sat down and leaned my back against the shoji door. Why did I suddenly started to think about this? Some where in my chest started to hurt a little, it felt like my chest was squeezing itself. Why? Why was this happening now? Why? Is this some kind of message? Will something happen to me? I started to panic a little thinking about all the bad shit that will happen to me. The number one problem that kept forming in head was, will I fail?

A tap on my door startled me and a maid in her 20s' entered the room and bowed to me. Master Niwa, the bath is ready. I raised my hand and waved it at her signaling her to go out. She left quietly after she bowed again and closed the door after her. I got up slowly and stared at my hands, I looked up a little, closing my hands slowly into a clenched fist, I couldn't help but give an upset face of disapproval to myself.I shook my head to clear these negative thoughts. 'What are you thinking you baka, you've done worse.' I dropped my hands to my sides and strolled all the way to my closet. I picked up my pajama robe and my towel and walked out of my room, leaving my shoji door door open behind. I walked past Shiroyuki's room and some vacant rooms quietly. Finally I made it to my favorite ofuro. I opened it and place my clean clothes away and began to remove my clothes. Piece by piece came off of me till I stood naked with only my towel around my neck. ( I am not going to explain the description of this boy's body, I'll leave that to your imagination! :P.)

There was a giant wooden trug filled with clean water on the opposite side of the room from the hot tub. I scooped up a pailful of water with the wooden pail by the handle and poured the water on my head. The window was open and I could see the moon. I didn't really care if some one saw me completely naked and i was sure no one would dare either, if they wanted to die very early. I gave a quick rinse and rubbed my head with soap. I massaged my scalp and rubbed it around, whipping the soap on about till it was foamy. I re-rinsed my self and lathered myself with soap, re-rinsed for the last time and walked over to the hot tub. I slowly entered the tub, lowered my self to the bottom of the tub and sighed out.

My cheeks rose a cherry, pink colour from the heat of the water instantly. The hot water felt so good and relaxing, the feeling of the warm enveloping soon drown me into a peaceful slumber..

* * *

Kyo has been sleeping for quite a while now and the nothing could seem to possibly want to wake him up. Not even the little bubbles coming up from the tub. (he isn't farting.)

The bubbling became bigger near his left thigh. Suddenly some thing began formed out from the rising bath water. Well, it wasn't something but someone. When the water creature rose up about 6 feet into the air, the creature swung its head up and its long hair swung back, arching its chest out. When the water finally ceased bubbling,and the excess of the water started to die back down, the creature ran it's hand through it's hair. The body soon began to form detailed features on it's body. The water was still dripping on its body. The mysterious water from the creature was formed into a tall, lean, handsome, purple haired man. He slowly opened his eyes showing his gleaming, lustful, amethyst coloured eyes. It was an exotic, enchanting eye colour that would charm any human sex in.

The mystical,naked, purple hair creature glanced at his surroundings before looking at the naked, sleeping,maroon hair boy before him. He eyes staring, curiously...

TO BE CONTINUED!

Voila ici, c'est la fin pour le moment!

Please review to me, so I know how well I did, and don't hunt me down because of this

Author's comment:

HELLO AND IM SORRY MY FELLOW BELOVED READERS! You all deserve to hit me on the head and beat me up...but it looks like school is starting soon and also the my house is being remodeled too! Thank you for reading and being patient with my story. Btw, anyone interested in teaching Japanese students English for six weeks and are attending college at the moment can email me or leave a comment on the review. TY!

DO NOT HATE ME FOR MAKING THE CHAPTERS SHORT WITH BAD CLIFF HANGERS, FOR I HAVE PURPOSELY DID IT ON PURPOSE TO MAKE YOU MAD! XD jk!

I LOVE YOU GUYS! Don't kill me…I have cookies! THANK YOU READERS AND REVIEWERS!

--

Jiang


End file.
